One Day Normality, One Hundred Years Insanity
by Lorelai.lilith
Summary: Lucy returns from her job to find Magnolia Town in ruins and her guild members driven to insanity, distorted in both mind and body. Can she figure out the cause and save everyone before succumbing to the insanity herself?


Greetings to those reading this. This fic is going to stray aside from my parodies as it'll be of a rather much darker tone. It's more experimenting with an idea I've tossed in my head for a bit so I'm not sure if I'll continue on this story for very long after starting it. If it gets some good reception then I could continue it just for those that are enjoying it. Keep in mind that a big theme of this story is insanity so the characters aren't going to be themselves exactly in neither personality or appearance for that matter. This will be set before the time skip part of the series and mainly focus on the members of the Fairy Tail guild itself, both the ones that actually have some role in the story along with the main characters. This isn't intended to be a humorous or happy story so if you read it then expect negative themes instead of happy ones. I'll be checking back to make edits and corrections here and there so you may notice changes if you re-read this story many times. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: When Lucy returns from a mission she discovers Magnolia Town empty and in ruins, as well as her friends from the guild have gone insane, having become distorted in their minds and in their bodies as well. Being the only one unaffected, it's up to her to gather up her crazed guild members and to undo what has happened to the them and the town. Can she uncover the truth and save everyone before she succumbs to the same insanity that's taken over everything?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"One Day Normality, One Hundred Years Insanity"<em>**

* * *

><p>There were so many questions going through her mind as she slowly paced through the town or what was left of it anyways. Magnolia Town, once a great and lively place full of all manner of folk, was now dead like a ghost town. All of the buildings now appeared like ruins with many holes and creaks added onto them, common changes to buildings that haven't been cared for in decades. The items that she could see in some of the buildings also looked ancient from lack of use, piling up on dust and spiderwebs like mad. All of the plants and trees have withered to yellow and brown colors instead of the usual green they showed so brightly. The canal that ran throughout the town had dried up completely, showing many stuff on the bottom of it, and the sky was covered in dusty-looking clouds which blocked out the sun a good majority but still let the light through enough to tell it was daytime. The lack of sunlight and water could be the cause of the dead plants and lack of people but setting all that aside there was still one big question on her mind that was put on top of the others.<p>

**_"How could all of this happen in one day?"_**

That one question kept going through Lucy's head as she carefully wandered about the town that used to be her home. She had left town for one day to take on a job on her own which was fairly simple in itself. When she left the town everything was as it should be but now it was like ages passed. It brought on a mixture of confusion and worry as she started wondering where everyone went if they're still alive and what happened to the guild. The latter question was answered quickly and unfortunately as she stared up at the large building that used to be her guild, looking just as old and abandoned as the rest of the city but what was odd was that it had thick boards and large chains covering it's doors and windows from the outside, as if trying to keep something inside from escaping...

"Hello?" Lucy calls out, wondering if anyone was inside of the building, though it was unlikely but she had to make sure. Everyone loved the guild building so much she found it hard to believe that it would be abandoned even in this condition before her. She waited a few minutes before calling out again, only to cover her ears as a huge bellow like the roar of a beast erupts from the guild itself, nearly deafening her and scaring her out of her wits as she soon finds herself running away from the guild as she quickly confirms that something was in there that she doesn't want to let out. She continued running for a good ways before finally coming to a stop and sits down, still holding onto her head which was ringing from that roar earlier. What the hell could that have been? Where is everyone in this place? Why did this happen and when?

**_"How could all of this happen in one day?"_**

She didn't understand anything at all but she had to figure it out somehow. She needed to find her friends and get to the bottom of all of this, that's to say if her friends are still here somewhere but where would she begin to look if they weren't at the guild? Standing up again, she begins to walk around the town once more with only the hope of finding someone by chance being the guiding force of her actions. Anyone at all would be a help but that's if she could find anyone in this place to begin with. It didn't look like there was anything prowling about besides her so why was the place so empty? Something had to have driven out everyone from this town for it to be so barren and why does everything look so ancient anyways? It was like one day to her was a century to this town. She didn't have any idea where to such first even so she kept her eyes and ears clear for anything or noise that was made by someone other then her.

"Damn it all to hell! This is hopeless!"

Lucy jumps slightly as she heard someone cursing up a storm nearby. Following the sound of the vulgar speech she soon found herself being lead to what used to be a large library, where the cursing voice along with some other noises like someone wrecking the place could be heard coming from inside of the building. Cautiously, she sneaks into the building through the door-less entrance and soon find herself among a mess of books covering most of the library floor either in neat stacks or thrown about wildly as if in frustration. She noticed the shelves themselves barren with all the books off of them, never realizing how many book there really were in this building. She works her way through them, searching for the source of the voice and the following noise. As she listens she begins to notice how familiar the voice was and has those suspicious confirmed as she comes to a corner of the massive library, finding the source of the noise and also looking both stunned and horrified at what she found.

"Shit! Why can't I find anything? What the hell is going on with this town?" A pile of books hits the floor with several thumps as they get kicked over by a foot swinging at them in anger. The person Lucy was looking at was a fellow guild member named Levy but she wasn't anything like what Lucy saw when she left. This girl before her was far too aggressive and seemed like she was losing her mind. Her bright blue hair had grow down the length of her spine and had become untamed and her legs which were bared from the thighs and below were covered in filth and blood, also seeming to carry many cuts, bruises, and even scars, especially on her feet which lacked any kind of footwear. The oddest thing about her change though was that her torso from her neck to her mid-thighs seemed to be trapped in a white cloth or blanket, binding her arms to her sides without any openings to be seen. It was like she was trapped in a second skin that bound her arms so she had to use her legs much more like when she was kicking the books in frustration.

"Levy?" Lucy finally speaks, getting the girls attention away from the books and onto her. Lucy couldn't help but feel saddened at the poor girl's appearance as she looked eye to eye with Levy, not seeing the same happy girl that she usually was. Levy seems to stare at Lucy for a long time, as if trying to figure out just who she was before finding showing realization as she makes a surprised expression. "Lucy..." she tilts her head as she leans forward, taking staggering steps toward the said blonde. Looking at the condition of her legs it was reasonable that she would have trouble walking on them, how she even managed to was an amazement in itself. Lucy takes a few steps herself toward her friend so that she wouldn't have to walk as far and the two meet halfway, just taking in each others appearances for it seemed like forever since they last met. Without warning Levy swings her head forward and bashes it against Lucy's head, making the blonde drop onto her back left dizzy and confused.

Her friend would never lash out at her like that but looking up to her from her position on the ground she was reminded once again how much everything seemed to change. "Where the hell have you been? We could've used your help you know!" Levy snarls down at Lucy before turning around and going back to her books, looking at some pages that have been laid open for her. Lucy sits up, rubbing her head as she stares baffled at her friend if she can call her that anymore. She was on a job which Levy should've known about from yesterday. But, looking at the condition of her friend and the condition of the town it probably wasn't only a day's passing. It looked as years passed by and unlike her, Levy was feeling all of it but she didn't look any older either. All that really changed was her personality considering her new found aggressiveness. Her appearance look more distorted as if her change in mentality has also effected her physical form.

**_"How could all of this happen in one day?"_**

"Levy?" Lucy asked again as she stood up, not yet approaching her friend just yet. "Levy, what's going on here? I was only gone for a day. One day! But in that one day everything has changed so much! What happened to this town? What happened to you? Where is everyone else and why is the guild boarded up like that?" She had so many questions but she started with only those few to start off. Levy keeps looking over her open books for a moment before looking back to Lucy with a glare. Something she never did before which made it all the more surprising to Lucy. "One day? It's obviously been more then one day! Why can't you see that? But yet you're not affected by the 'Insanity' that crept into here while you're gone..." She looks back to her open books, seeming to think some more before finally picking up a pen in her mouth and started writing notes down on some scrap paper nearby.

Lucy watches her scribble something down before the Levy turns back to her, still angry but seemingly questioning at the same time. "You say it's only been one day to you? That can't be right but then again I wouldn't know. I haven't been able to leave this town ever since the 'Insanity' has swept it. Maybe time had accelerated within the town as another effect? After all nothing has been right since then..." she starts to pace around, taking staggering steps on her injured legs but ignoring them as if she didn't even notice them. "Lucy, you shouldn't have come back here. Everything's gone to hell and everyone has become distorted as they've become insane..." She seems to calm down a bit as she looks more depressed then angry. "It's too dangerous now for you..."

Lucy stands there, taking in those words and trying to make sense of them as she comes up with more questions. "Levy... where are all the people... where is everyone from the guild?" Levy walks over to a pile of books and falls onto her back onto them, curling up her legs close to her as she seems to relax or is trying to. "The citizens of the city left ages ago. Those that are part of the guild have lost their minds and their forms much like me. Those that are part of the guild can't leave the city so we just roam around it like animals, fighting with each other or ignoring each other. We all generally stick to our territories most of the time like how I now stick to this library, among all the books I could never hold but love to read or at least used to love. Even if you meet someone else they'll be just like me, broken in mind and distorted in the body. They wouldn't look or act anything like what you remember. After all it's been at least 100 years..."

Lucy froze upon hearing those last words. Outside of town only a day has passed to her but inside of town it's already been a century? What could've possibly changed it all so much like this? "100... years..." Levy nods to Lucy as she sits herself up, reaching her foot up to scratch behind her head. "You're lucky to be outside of town with all this happened. After all it seems to target those that are part of the guild but I still can't figure out what it is. Been working on it since the start and in all this time still no clues. Maybe I can't find anything because of my insanity impairing my thoughts, not to mention the distortions of my form have prevented me from using my arms ever again." Lucy nods, having taken notice of Levy's new appearance quite thoroughly. She was starting to understand the condition of everything going on, the only question now being why it started to begin with.

"Well then, now you know everything so get the hell out." Lucy looks startled as Levy stands up and goes back over to her books. "I've got a lot of research to do and am likely the only one left to do it. Nobody else seems to what to do anything to fix this so screw them. I don't need anyone here distracting me so get going. As long as you keep to yourself and avoid them you won't be in any danger. You should also get out of this town while you can and never come back." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing Levy say to her. She couldn't leave things as they were no matter what so she continued to stand there which led to Levy eventually turning back to her, still glaring. "Lucy, go away... I don't need you here so just get out of here already."

"Levy, you can't do this alone! You said it yourself that you've been working on it for so long and hadn't come up with a thing! Let me help you! I'm part of this guild too!"

"Lucy, that fact means you're just going to succumb to the 'Insanity' like the rest of us! You get out of here, leave town and never come back! There's nothing you can do!"

"Levy, please! I won't leave you!"

"GO!" Levy roars, producing the word 'GO!' through her Solid Script magic as she yells. The word flies forward and strikes Lucy hard as it catches her off guard, throwing her backward a great distance before she crashes into a wall and lands roughly into a pile of books, making more stacks nearby collapse on top of her from the shock of the impact. Levy pants, snarling for a few moments before her expression slowly changes to one of horror. She rushes over to her fallen comrade as fast as she could manage, kicking off the book to dig up Lucy who she finds disoriented but unharmed for the most part. "Lucy, are you okay?" she kneels down next to her friend who sits herself up and groans but manages a smile.

"Wow... that was some yell you have there. Guess not using your arms has made your voice stronger." she giggles a bit, while Levy just stares for a moment before she starts sniffling. Soon tears start pouring out as she leans on Lucy who embraces her in return, both to support the girl as well as comfort her. "Lucy... I've really missed you... I'm so sorry... Please, help me... I can't handle this anymore..." Lucy smiles as she nods. "I'm here now Levy. I'll figure out what this is and help you along with everyone else. That I promise." she continues to embrace the broken down girl as she starts bawling out loud, the first time in so long to her.

**_"How could all of this happen in one day?"_**

**_"It didn't happen in one day, that was how."_**

**_"It happened in the course of 100 years..."_**

**"_One day to me was a 100 years to this town."_**

**_"100 years of insanity..."_**

* * *

><p>That ends the beginning of this story. Again, this is more just a thought of an idea in my head. Not sure if I'll continue it but it should be interesting to read for those that are taking their time to read this. I shall check in for corrections and edits to clean it up as best as I can. Review if you want to let me know what you think and if I should continue. Though I will say now that just like Levy everyone else will be in a unique, distorted form so suggestions are also welcome.^^ I may apply them if I decide to continue this story. Thanks for taking your time to read this fic.<p> 


End file.
